


Mother's Day

by Bluebell_Flames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Loss, Mother's Day, Off-screen Character Death, Parent Death, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell_Flames/pseuds/Bluebell_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's day may only come round once a year, but it's still hard for some - even years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own. Crossposted on ff.net and HPFF
> 
> Warning: This fic doesn't explicitly go into depth on death of a parent, but it may still be triggery for some, if you're particularly sensitive then don't read any further!

He knew he'd find her here. He also knew that she wouldn't notice him as he approached, which was fine by him. Whenever the clouds over her daydream world part, allowing her to notice him, whenever that would be, the timing would be fine with him.

Neville pushed back a low hanging branch, and got a better look at the clearing she was standing in. The trees were sparsely planted here, yet were still tall and broad enough to cast shade and shadow over the ground. The pockets of light thrust themselves through the branches, one landing on her blonde hair; frizzy yet it looked relaxed on her head. Neville counted two quills buried in the tangle of hair and smiled to himself. He remembered how she'd spent ages looking for that a particular eagle feather quill the previous day; it had been hidden in her hair all along.

The day was clear, but not warm enough to be called spring; the awkward between-season chill had a slight bite. Neville wrapped his Gryffindor scarf tighter round his neck and proceeded forward, breaking free of the forest depths and entering the clearing. He lowered himself onto a tree stump and turned his attention to the thestral who was apprehensively pawing the ground on the far side of the clearing. Even at this distance, even though he'd seen thestral's many times before, Neville still wasn't totally at ease with their presence. He focused on the tail of the winged beast and watched how it gently swayed with the breeze, and then spontaneously twitched at inaudible noises. The wings of the thestral shuddered slightly as she stroked the creature's mane, instantly relaxing the creature. She was humming a slow song as she calmed the animal; Neville could just pick up the melody, but it was not one he recognised.

They stayed this way for some time. Neville just observing, quiet and lost in the melancholy tune she was humming and the thestral content and uttering a low purr at the gentle touch of her hand.

"My mother used to sing me this song whenever I got hurt playing outside" Luna said softly, turning to face Neville, acknowledging his presence for the first time, yet showing no surprise at the boy sitting on the tree stump. Neville wondered if she'd known he was there all along, or simple just knew him well enough to know he'd come to her today.  
"I bet that happened often" he said standing up slowly and moving toward her. Luna smiled fondly,  
"Yes, it did rather. I was always playing in the forest and climbing up trees that were easy to climb up, but rather tricky to climb back down again." Neville laughed a little at that and closed the remaining distance between him and his friend.  
"I know today is hard day for you, it's hard for me too." he whispered, tentatively putting his hand on Luna's shoulder. He felt her stiffen slightly at the contact, and removed his hand quickly. "It's just that... you can talk to me about things you know... whatever is on your mind. I'll listen" he dropped his gaze, embarrassed "I mean... you always listen to everyone else, yet who's there to make you feel better, ask you if you're alright? I-I- just want you to know that I'll always be around to listen to you, okay?"

Neville felt a slight touch on his elbow, and looked up to see Luna pulling his arm closer to her. The expression on her face was brimming with sadness, lacking in her usually dreamy grace, though her eyes were still bright and clear. She pulled Neville into a hug and clung to him; he felt her mask slip and she moulded into him completely without restraint. Neville put his arms round her body and wondered how he'd never before noticed how small Luna actually was, how fragile her soul could be.

They eventually broke apart and Luna was smiling again, her wistful gaze returned and the blue of her eyes were staring into Neville with an open intensity that he'd never seen before. "Thank you" she breathed, "I'm grateful to have you as a friend Neville and... my mother would've been too". Neville smiled sadly, "I'm certain she would have been grateful to see you happy, with all of your friends" he reached up to give the thestral a small pat, and it seemed to understand his meaning trotting away from them, seamlessly blending into the forest.

"Shall we go for a walk round the lake?" Asked Neville nervously, "I'd quite like to hear more about your tree-climbing mishaps..." Luna laughed, and Neville couldn't help but grin too, her face was radiant as she moved into a patch of sunlight. "I would like that very much." Beamed Luna, and gently grasped his hand and led him out of the glade into the daylight, already telling Neville a story involving a lightning struck tree whilst on camping trip with her mother.


End file.
